MEMORIES
by bitterchoco
Summary: Just someone remember about Naruto MM one-side ShinoNaru hint SasuNaru.


MEMORIES 

_By : Bitterchoco_

_Disclaimer : I do Not own Naruto. But still I had the exact replica of his night –cap._

_Warning : It's about One man remembering memories of another man that he loves._

_I really SasuNaru shipper, but I had some fetish with ShinoNaru. I really think that ShinoNaru will be cute. But this drabble more one – side ShinoNaru._

As I scan through names of shinobi at the memorial monument, the ones that had sacrifice themselves for the sakes of Konoha. There's a name that linger in special place in my heart….Uzumaki Naruto….

Who'd guess, that I the ordinary man from Aburame clan would ever fallin love with the prankster, the most surprising individual, the kyuubi vessel, Uzumaki Naruto. I really love him, and I still do. Sadly I never said how I feel for him.

I remember a class – mate of mine, with golden sun – kiss hair, brilliant blue sapphire eyes, mischief boyish smile, obnoxiously high – pitch voice, persistent and silly attitude, fragrance of honey and vanilla, a fragment of sun that fall in Konoha. The one and the only Uzumaki Naruto.

Naruto never give up on everything he believe, painfully hardworker, very gentle and kind hearted man. I didn't understand why this village hate him, when accidentally I found out he was the kyuubi vessel, I finally understand. But I don't hate him, I respect him, coz he's tried his best to protect this village for his redemption for sin he never made. He never let anyone to kick him around, but he never harm others that hurt him, he was strong, and I never had him…..

Uchiha Sasuke always had him, monopolize all his attention. Sasuke always demand that Naruto only need to pay attention at him, only him….Naruto always belong to Sasuke, and Sasuke made sure that everyone knew that. Sasuke always tried to control Naruto, to control his free spirit…….and Naruto let him do that and only give weak smile everytime Sasuke hurt his heart.

Naruto always been a loyal person, no matter how much Sasuke hurt him or betrayed him, Naruto always accepted him back with open – hand. He always been loyal to Konoha, no matter how many times that this village failed him, still he stand in front line of battlefield to protect Konoha.

Sometimes I wonder did Sasuke ever truly love Naruto? In the end I found out the truth, as weird as it might sound but I found that Sasuke did truly love Naruto. No matter how many times he hurt Naruto or used Naruto, deep in his cold heart he truly love him. He cried on the day Naruto's funeral, he looked very devastated, he looked a death – man. In the end he killed himself by overworked his mission. Lucky that Itachi had twin sons, after Itachi executed, Hyuuga Neji and Rock Lee adopted his sons and raised them. I really don't want to explained how the two of them get together, damn…seeing them together already give enough nightmare to last for whole lifetime. So the Uchiha clan hadn't perish yet.

Another pairing is Shikamaru and Temari, they got married for six years and already got 3 sons and a daughter, seem that Shikamaru quite active in his bedlife for a lazy bum. Almost like tradition seeing Sabaku no Gaara threatened Shikamaru, if he didn't treat Temari and the children right. Yes, Gaara is one scary protective younger brother, he also a great uncle for his nephews and niece, I never see that coming before.

Ino married one of anbu's member, I think his names Raido or something, now she's running a huge flower shop and have normal happy family. Hinata married with Kiba, finally. The sad ones is Sakura, she never can took reality that her precious Sasuke-kun never return her love, never accept that Sasuke chose Naruto over her. She spent her time tried antagonist Naruto, but in the end all her effort useless, she become bitter and lonely woman.

Another unexpected moment was when Chouji married to Ten – ten, she give up on her love for Neji, return Chouji's feeling, every now and then I like lovey-dovey couple.. They had a very beautiful daughter.

But I'm still single, because the one I ever love is Naruto, I was coward coz I couldn't tell him how I feel for him, because he would rejected me, coz he already had Sasuke. Till the end I kept my well hidden in my heart.

But it's I'm fine, at least I'm going to be fine, because every now and then I could see Naruto's serene smiling face in my dream, I know that that fragment of memories always be with me, I finally had a fragment of his in my dream.

OWARI

I do feel that this story kinda lame….

And my English is suck…..

Any flame you sent will be use to burn Konoha village….

So, just don't sent any flame, but if it critic I can accept it….

See the small button there, so sent me your review…

Ja Ne…..


End file.
